White Horse
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Sasuke sadar kalau hatinya sudah bercabang sejak awal mengenal Sakura dan Hinata. Yang jadi pertanyaan, siapa yang akan tersakiti? Exchange fic for Natsumi Kohinata. Disc : Songfic White Horse, is belong to Taylor Swift. RnR?


**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Maaf kalo kayak ngebashing Sasuke, hanya kebutuhan.**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Pairing : HinaSasuSakuGaa**

**A/N : Ah saya ngga banyak bacot. Ini songfic spesial saya buat untuk Natsumi Kohinata, imoutoku tersayang. Heh, ini Tsuu udah bikinin White Horsenya. Puas kau? *plak! Maaf ya Natsu, jadinya abal begini. Yauda, happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Presenting :**

**White Horse**

**.**

**Author :**

**Tsukimori Raisa**

**.**

**.**

_**Say you're sorry **_

_**That face of an angel**_

_**Comes out just when you needed to**_

_**As I paced back and forth all this time**_

_**'Cause I honestly believe in you**_

**.**

**.**

Siang terik di Hi High School, sinarnya menelusup kebalik dedaunan pohon beringin yang tumbuh kuat di belakang sekolah swasta nomor satu se-Tokyo ini. Samar-samar dapat terlihat sosok dua insan sedang berdiri saling berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa," si pemuda berambut raven merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, memohonkan sesuatu dengan kedua mata terpejam, seakan takut pada orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Si gadis berambut indigo itu memandang si pria dari atas ke bawah, dan kini berhenti di iris onyxnya. Menatap iris gelap itu lekat-lekat, ingin terhanyut di dalamnya. "Hn?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan teman-temanku. Jadi maaf, janjiku hari minggu nanti batal. Gomen ya, Hinata.." si pemuda memutar bola matanya, nyengir dengan jidat berkerut. "Bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja kita kencannya? Err, ke Konoha Park. Kau mau Hinata?"

Pipi Hinata—gadis berambut indigo ini, bersemu kemerahan, sementara matanya berputar-putar ke sana kemari, kikuk. "Asal Sasuke-kun tidak keberatan, tidak apa-apa.."

"Tidak kok," Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Apa sih yang tidak untuk pacarku?"

Lagi-lagi, debaran jantung Hinata terasa memuncak, membuat pipinya kembali bersemu kemerahan, manis. Sasuke meraih tangan gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak setahun ini, mengecupnya pelan. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Hinata luluh, dan entah sudah berapa kali kencan mereka batal dengan cara seperti ini. Bosan? Hinata seakan tak pernah bosan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar dentingan suara piano dari arah saku celana hitam yang digunakan Sasuke. Pemuda itu awalnya hanya mengeluarkan ponselnya—sumber dentingan piano itu, hanya setengahnya, untuk melihat setengah layar ponselnya saja. Buru-buru ia menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya, dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Siapa?"

Si pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh, mendapati sepasang iris lavender yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Mata onyx pemuda ini berputar lagi, "Err—teman kok. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak diangkat saja teleponnya?" tanya gadis berambut indigo panjang sepunggung ini. Semilir angin menerbangkan helai demi helainya, menggoda gadis itu.

Sasuke terdiam, buru-buru ia mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas batas kepala, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak ah, aku kan sedang bersamamu.."

"O-oh.." gadis ini hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Lalu kemudian iris lavendernya menelusuri lekuk wajah sang pacar dengan perlahan. "Aku percaya Sasuke-kun kok."

"Bagus," Sasuke dengan santainya menepuk kepala Hinata, mengelus-elusnya pelan, memberikan kehangatan tersendiri bagi Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menikmati sentuhan Sasuke, membuatnya tak sadar bahwa tak jauh dari mereka, ada sepasang mata emerald memperhatikan kemesraan dua sejoli itu. Ponsel merah mudanya terjatuh begitu saja ke atas tanah, tanpa mau di cegah. Tanpa sadar kuku tangannya menancap di telapak tangan putih susunya, sementara bulir-bulir air mata jatuh begitu saja. Sesak. Menyesakkan melihat pemandangan yang dapat membuat iri itu di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Apa lagi kalau salah satunya adalah pujaan hati.

**.**

**O.O**

**.**

_**Holding on**_

_**The days drag on**_

_**Stupid girl**_

_**I should have known, I should have known**_

**.**

Terik sinar matahari terasa sangat menyengat di atap sekolahan ini. Sementara angin tak mau kalah hebat dengan sinar matahari. Angin kencang dan terik sinar matahari menyatu begitu saja, membuat suasana sejuk dan berimbang. Sementara seorang gadis berbaring di atas atap dengan pergelangan tangan menutupi sepasang mata emeraldnya, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi hanya terdiam di atas perutnya. Tidur siang, adalah kesimpulan yang sedang dilakukan gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu.

Sementara tak gadis itu sadari, sesosok pemuda berambut raven datang dari arah pintu keluar, menghampiri gadis itu dengan senyum tulusnya yang biasa. Ia sengaja mengambil langkah pelan dan tidak sembarang, agar gadis itu tak terbangun karena bunyi sol sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai semen atap ini. Kemudian, dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara, pemuda ini mengambil posisi di sebelah gadis berambut merah muda itu, dan ikut berbaring. Beberapa saat tubuhnya terlihat menggeliat, mencari kenyamanan dari alas tidurnya yang hanya lantai semen keras itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Suara feminim lembut itu mengalun begitu saja dari bibir gadis yang semula ia kira sedang tertidur itu. Si raven terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia ikut memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati sentuhan hangat matahari yang menggelitik kelopak matanya. "Aku hanya mencari ketenangan."

"Kalau begitu kau salah tempat," Sakura—nama gadis berambut merah muda ini, menurunkan tangannya yang semula menutupi matanya ke arah samping tubuhnya. "Karena aku akan membuat keributan sebentar lagi."

"Ah, Sakura, aku sedang sedih, jangan mengajakku adu mulut dulu." Pemuda itu masih menutup kedua matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menyapa pipinya, menggoda pemuda ini.

"Sedih?" Sakura terhenyak. Apa ia salah dengar? Sejak kapan seorang Sasuke Uchiha, pangeran Konoha High School bersedih? Yang setiap hari terdengar malah 'Pangeran Uchiha' ini yang membuat hampir setengah dari teman-temannya menangis.

"Iya," Sasuke menelan ludahnya pelan. "Aku putus dengan Hinata."

"Hn," tanggap Sakura singkat. Sesaat Sakura memejamkan matanya, lalu dengan cepat kedua matanya terbuka, menampakkan dua iris emerald yang membesar. "Pu-putus?"

"Iya, dan err, jidat lebar, tidak usah berlebihan begitu.." Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke atas kepalanya, menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya.

Buru-buru gadis ini mengambil posisi duduk, menarik lengan kanan pemuda itu, mata onyx Sasuke kini menatap datar ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Hn?"

"Kenapa putus?" Sakura menurunkan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf. Mengingat kalau tema pembicaraannya ini cukup sensitif.

Sasuke melirik gadis bermata emerald ini sebentar, lalu kembali menatap awan di atas yang menjadi pemandangan menenangkan baginya. "Entah. Dia yang ngajakin putus."

"Haaaah," Sakura mendengus. Lalu gadis bermata emerald itu kini menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap teduh jarring-jaring kawat pengaman di atap ini. "Jelas dong dia minta putus, kamunya aja cuek begitu. Mana ada cewek yang tahan denganmu?"

"Ada kok."

Si gadis berambut merah muda menoleh, menatap pemuda yang sudah bersahabat dengannya semenjak dua tahun lalu ini. Mata mereka saling menarik. Onyx dan Emerald, perpaduan yang sempurna. "Siapa?"

"Kamu."

Hening.

Sakura mengedip-edipkan kedua matanya. Merasa aneh pada jawaban Sasuke barusan. Lalu tanpa sadar degup jantungnya yang semula sudah mencapai lebih di atas manusia normal, kini semakin cepat, hingga muncul semburat kemerahan di pipi putihnya. "HAH? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau tahan denganku 'kan Jidat? Meski aku tak pernah mengirim pesan padamu, meski aku tak pernah perhatian denganmu, kau selalu ada saat butuh."

"Bu-bukan bagian yang itu!" Sakura jadi tergagap. Mulai grogi membahas perasaannya sendiri. "Kalau jadi pacarmu kan artinya kau dan aku saling menyukai.."

"Aku tidak tau sih kalau kau menyukai aku atau tidak.." Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk yang sama dengan Sakura, dengan dua tangan menyangga tubuhnya di belakangnya, "tapi yang jelas, aku menyukaimu."

Sakura masih terdiam, sibuk dengan rona merah muda yang menguasai wajahnya. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum samar melihat kelakuan sang sahabat, hingga tak menyadari sepasang mata dari arah pintu masuk kea tap ini, memperhatikan dengan tatapan tidak suka. Cemburu. Gadis beriris lavender itu hanya menyesap perih akibat dari yang sudah dia lakukan.

**.**

**O.O**

**.**

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

**.**

Suara gemeretuk manis paduan sol sepatu dengan lantai porselen menguasai koridor. Cahaya matahari ikut memberi penerangan pada koridor kosong ini. Seorang gadis berambut indigo berjalan di koridor dengan langkah cepat, sementara kedua tangannya penuh dengan tumpukan buku tulis. Mata lavendernya senantiasa melirik kearah pintu kelas, mencari tahu nama dari setiap kelas yang ia lewati. Rok mengembangnya yang panjang di atas lutut ikut bergerak seiring gerakan gadis manis itu. Nafasnya terengah, sementara peluh membanjiri tengkuknya.

Hinata—nama gadis itu, kini membetulkan posisi buku-buku ditangannya, merasa bahunya sedikit pegal. Langkah kakinya yang kecil membuat gadis yang sudah diburu waktu ini tetap lambat. Iris lavendernya bergerak-gerak, menyapu setiap papan nama yang ia temui. 'Ruang Audio Visual'. Hinata sempat menarik nafas lega, lalu meraih kenop pintu bertuliskan 'Ruang Audio Visual' pada papannya, dan membukanya.

BRUK!

"Eh gomen Hinata!"

Gadis berambut indigo ini kini jatuh terduduk di depan pintu ruangan yang barusan dibukanya, dengan tumpukan buku yang kini bertebaran disekelilingnya, tangan kanannya meraih keningnya yang memerah, mengusapnya perlahan. Lalu kini iris lavender gadis ini menelusuri sosok dihadapannya, dari atas, perlahan naik ke atas. Tanpa sadar rona pipinya mencuat, bibirnya tak kuasa menggumankan nama seseorang yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya itu. "Sasuke-kun.."

Pemuda berambut raven itu kemudian memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan karena ulahnya itu, membantu gadis berambut indigo, sang mantan pacar. "Gomen Hinata." Kini Sasuke menyodorkan sebagian buku yang sudah ia ambil ke atas tumpukan buku di tangan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. Lalu tersenyum manis, otomatis membuat debaran jantung pemuda di hadapannya serasa dipompa dua kali lebih cepat. "Doita."

Lalu Sasuke berdiri, dan kemudian menyodorkan tangannya kea rah Hinata, membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?"

Hinata meraih uluran tangan Sasuke, dan berdiri dengan susah payah. "Aku mau menyerahkan buku anak-anak sekelas yang dititipkan padaku kepada Iruka-sensei.."

"Iruka-sensei sekarang sedang keluar. Taruh saja tugas teman-temanmu di ruang guru," jelas pemuda yang tampaknya, juga sedang mencari sang guru berkepala mirip buah nanas itu.

Hinata mengangguk, tersenyum lagi sambil membetulkan buku-buku yang dibawa olehnya. "Arigato!"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sekenanya, kemudian pemuda ini tiba-tiba merebut tumpukan buku di tangan Hinata. "Biar ku bawakan. Aku antar kau ke ruang guru. Sekalian aku mencari Kurenai-sensei."

"Eh jangan, itu kan merepotkanmu!" kilah Hinata, sambil mencoba merebut tumpukan buku di tangan Sasuke, namun pemuda raven ini dengan gesit menjauhkan tumpukan buku itu dari Hinata.

"Eh, sudahlah. Tidak baik seorang gadis membawa barang berat!" ucap Sasuke, membuat Hinata terdiam, menggerlingkan matanya.

Lalu tanpa sadar, tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan melewati koridor-koridor yang agak sepi. Hinata menautkan kedua tangannya, memutar-mutarnya, grogi. Gadis itu kini melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, membuat rona di wajahnya semakin kentara jelasnya. "Eh Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?" Sasuke menyahut, namun pandangannya tak sedikitpun teralih dari koridor panjang di hadapannya.

Lalu gadis ini diam, sedikit ragu untuk bertanya. _'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!'_ pikirnya. Hinata menarik nafas panjang. "Kau jadian dengan Haruno Sakura ya?"

"Eh?" Sasuke menoleh, sedangkan dua iris onyxnya membesar. "Kau tau dari siapa?"

"A-aku hanya mendengar dari teman-teman.." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, jauh keluar jendela di sampingnya.

"Hn, iya." Sasuke terdiam, menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Oh, baguslah.." Hinata sendiri bersembunyi di balik poni pagarnya itu.

"Kamu.."

Hinata terdiam, tak bergeming sedikitpun. Menunggu pemuda di sampingnya selesai dengan kalimatnya. Namun tanpa ia sadari degup jantungnya sudah melebihi batas normal.

"Kamu tidak cemburu?"

Tanpa sadar gadis ini reflek menoleh, menatap iris onyx si raven, memperhatikan raut wajah si pemuda raven itu. "Hah?"

"Apa kamu tidak cemburu?" ulang Sasuke, sementara kedua alisnya bertaut, dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Ke-kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" kilah gadis berambut indigo ini.

"Cuma bertanya kan tidak masalah." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Menarik nafas sebentar. "Jadi cemburu apa tidak? Jujur saja.."

"Err.." Hinata terdiam, terpaku di tempat. "A-aku cemburu.."

"Lalu kenapa kamu _memutuskan_ aku?" tanya pemuda ini, menaikan seoktaf suaranya.

"Itu buat instropeksi. Aku kira dengan keputusanku, Sasuke-kun akan sadar kesalahan. Tapi ternyata Sasuke-kun malah jadian dengan Sakura-san!" luap sang gadis beriris lavender.

"Intinya kamu masih sayang padaku kan?" nada baritone itu mengalun merdu, namun sontak membuat Hinata terdiam, terpaku pada langkahnya.

"Aku juga masih menyayangimu." Si pemuda beriris onyx kini menghela nafas lega, menurunkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sang gadis lavender. "Kita _balikan_ lagi ya?"

Hinata terpekur. Dalam otaknya kini sepertinya akal sehat sudah menghilang. Bahagia? Sudah pasti. Lalu dengan satu anggukan pasti, gadis itu mengangguk, tak menyadari hal penting.

Tak menyadari sosok lain yang kini tengah berlinang air mata, bersembunyi di dalam sebuah ruangan di sebelah Sasuke, terduduk diam, memeluk kedua kakinya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, membiarkan air tetap mengalir jatuh dari matanya yang beriris emerald.

Lalu gadis berambut merah muda itu meraih ponsel di saku kemejanya, menekan beberapa tombol.

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**Aku sudah tau semuanya. Selamat. Semoga bahagia dengan Hinata. Kita putus. Selamat tinggal ._**

Sakura terdiam. Lalu dengan cepat ia menekan tombol **SEND** pada ponselnya, dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemejanya, mempererat pelukannya pada kedua kakinya itu, dan kembali meraung, menangis.

**.**

**O.O**

**.**

_**This ain't a Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you**_

_**And your White Horse, to come around**_

_**.**_

"Ayolah Sakura, ceria! Cuma Sasuke kok, masih ada banyak pria yang mengejarmu.."

Gadis bermata emerald itu menoleh, menatap si gadis bercepol dua, dengan wajah sumringah. Sakura—gadis bermata emerald itu, hanya merapihkan seragam maidnya, tak memperdulikan ucapan temannya. Tenten—gadis bercepol itu, hanya mendengus kesal, kesal akan kelakuan sobatnya. Tak sadar kalau sepasang mata sobatnya itu sembab, habis menangis.

"Sakura, tolong layani meja nomor lima!" seru seseorang berambut kuncir empat dari balik meja kasir.

Sakura tanpa aba-aba langsung berjalan dengan dua buku menu di tangannya, dan satu buku kecil untuk menuliskan pesanan tamunya. Lalu saat sampai di meja tersebut, Sakura segera meletakkan menu ke depan sang tamu. "Silahkan—"

"Sakura! Hey, ini aku!"

Tersentak, iris emerald gadis ini segera menatap sang tamu, lalu menarik senyum di bibirnya. "Gaara.."

"Ada apa denganmu? Melamun?" pemuda yang kini duduk sebagai tamu Sakura itu pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung atas tingkah tak biasa dari gadis yang sudah menjadi mantan pacarnya itu.

"Aku putus cinta, Gaara.." Sakura terkekeh pahit, menarik buku kecil dari saku kecil di seragam maidnya, siap mencatat apa saja yang diucapkan Gaara. "Mau pesan apa, Gosujin-sama?"

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu sedikitpun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura. "Err.. Seperti biasa saja."

"Seperti biasa?" Sakura tersentak, hampir saja ia menuliskan kata itu pada catatannya. "Eh aku lupa. Apa ya?"

"Ah kau ini, kebanyakan melamun. Aku pesan Coffe Latte saja." Gaara mendengus kesal. Kecewa akan sikap Sakura.

"Ah gomenne, Gosujin-sama!" Sakura segera mencatat pesanan Gaara.

"Hn," Gaara memutar bola mata jadeitnya, menimang-nimang sesuatu dalam otaknya. "Selesai bekerja jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam tujuh, yaitu setengah jam lagi." Sakura melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas meja kasir. "Ada apa ya?"

"Pulang nanti, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Sekalian ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Gaara kemudian menyodorkan buku menu di tangannya kepada Sakura, menandakan kalau pria ini sudah selesai memesan.

"Wah terimakasih, Gaara," Sakura menatap Gaara benar-benar.

"Iya," Gaara tak menoleh. Ia hanya terdiam, menatap iPodnya, memencet tombolnya beberapa kali, lalu memasangkan dua headsetnya di masing-masing telinganya.

Sakura mengerti. "Pesanan anda segera datang." Gadis ini lalu balik badan, pergi menuju jendela yang berhubungan dengan dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan Gaara barusan. Sakura hanya menyobek kertas dari bukunya, dan menggantungnya. Sementara dari dalam sebuah tangan terampil mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu mulai membuat pesanan itu. Salam Sakura menunggu, mata emeraldnya menyapu ke setiap sudut café tempatnya bekerja ini, sedikit lelah, ia lalu memijit-mijit kepalanya kecil.

"Sakura-chan, kamu lembur sejak pagi."

Sakura menoleh, menatap bos yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan tuxedo abu-abu yang keren. Rambut peraknya yang mencuat ke atas, sementara dari sudut matanya ia menatap lembut ke arah pegawainya. "Kamu boleh pulang sekarang."

"Ah ya, setengah jam lagi saja. Nanggung, Kakashi-san." Sakura nyengir.

"Caffe Latte-nya untuk meja lima, Sakura!" seru seorang gadis dari dalam.

Sakura tersentak, segera meraih secangkir Caffe Latte itu, meletakkannya di atas nampan. Lalu sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan sang bos, ia berbisik. "Terima kasih perhatiannya,Kakashi-san."

Yang di panggil Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul di balik masker yang menyembunyikan wajahnya itu.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menuju meja nomor lima. Lalu segera menghampiri sang pemuda berambut merah bata yang menunggu pesanannya itu dengan mendengarkan lagu dari dalam iPodnya, walau live music permainan piano di café ini tak kalah kerennya.

Klining!

Sakura menoleh, sambil menurunkan pesanan Gaara dari nampannya. Dua orang masuk ke dalam café, berjalan kea rah bangku kosong.

_**.**_

_**Baby I was naive,**_

_**Got lost in your eyes**_

_**And never really had a chance**_

_**.**_

Trek!

Gaara tersentak, menatap cangkir Caffe Latte di depannya yang diletakkan secara kasar itu. Lalu Gaara melepas headsetnya, menatap gadis yang melayaninya itu. "Kau—" Saat Gaara tersadar kalau sorot mata emerald Sakura tak tertuju padanya, Gaara memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah yang dituju Sakura.

Sepasang—seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis, duduk di meja pojok yang bernuansa romantis. Meja nomor 14. Seorang pemuda yang ia kenal, berambut raven dengan mata onyx, menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan sorot mata bahagia. Sementara sang gadis beriris lavender tersenyum dengan rona wajah yang tak mampu disembunyikan lagi betapa besar kadar bahagia dalam hatinya. Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Gaara serentak beralih lagi menatap Sakura, ikut terkejut juga saat ia melihat air mata sudah menggenang di pipi mulus Sakura. Gaara mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari celananya, berdiri, meraih bulir-bulir air mata Sakura dengan sapu tangannya. "Sudah.."

_**.**_

_**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love**_

_**You had to fight to have the upper hand**_

_**.**_

Sebelum tangisan Sakura tambah parah, Gaara lebih memilih memeluk Sakura, menyembunyikan waut wajah gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Tangan kanan Gaara menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura. Sementara Tenten segera menghampiri, diikuti Kakashi dan maid lainnya. Otomatis Sakura menjadi perhatian seluruh pengunjung café Amo ini. Termasuk sepasang iris onyx yang hanya memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan terpana itu.

"Sakura-san ya?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke, jujur Hinata masih lupa-lupa ingat akan wajah Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura. "Iya."

"Jadi ini café yang Sasuke-kun bilang café terbaik dengan cita rasa dan pelayan yang ramah?" tanya Hinata, teringat akan alasan Sasuke mengajaknya masuk ke dalam café ini.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

Ciut. Itu yang Hinata rasakan pada nyalinya yang semula meluap itu. "Jadi Sakura-san termasuk dalam daftar pelayan ramah itu?"

"Iya," Sasuke mengangguk, masih terpaku pada gadis di tengah kerumunan orang-orang berseragam maid itu, "Sakura adalah salah satu yang terbaik."

GYUT!

Cemburu, Hinata menggenggam erat roknya, menggenggam dengan sangat erat. Sementara kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sudah hampir sama dengan raut wajah Sakura sekarang.

_**.**_

_**I had so many dreams **_

_**About you and me**_

_**Happy endings**_

_**Now I know..**_

_**.**_

**O.O**

**.**

Matahari kembali merajai siang ini. Cahaya hangatnya menyapu atap sebuah gedung sekolah, dimana di situ berdiri seorang pemuda berambut raven, dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya, yang menempel pada cuping telinganya. Sorot matanya jauh menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon, juga menatap balik dirinya. "Jadi?"

"Apanya?" tanya gadis itu, seakan pura-pura tak mengerti. Mata emeraldnya menatap ke arah pemuda berambut raven yang kini berjarak sepuluh meter di atasnya itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kamu mau kembali padaku?" tanyanya, pelan. Sangat pelan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas perlahan. "Apa yang membuatmu memintaku kembali padamu?"

"Ternyata memang kamu yang terbaik, Sakura. Kemarin saat aku melihatmu menangis di Café Amo, aku tersadar kalau memang kau yang kubutuhkan.." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Hn?" Sakura menaikkan sebelas alisnya, cukup terkejut. "Oke lalu?"

"Kembalilah padaku.." ucap Sasuke grogi, ia kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang ku dapat bila aku kembali padamu?" tanya Sakura, perlahan.

"Kamu akan jadi satu-satunya gadis yang ku lihat, Sakura.." ucap Sasuke, tanpa nada bujuk rayu.

_**.**_

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep up her feet,**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**.**_

"Hanya itu?" pancing Sakura, senyum menyeringai muncul di bibir tipisnya.

"Ya—" Sasuke terdiam, terlalu grogi.

"Gaara bisa menjanjikan hal yang lebih baik dari itu."

Sasuke terdiam. Termangu, menatap sosok berambut merah bata di belakang gadis berambut merah tersebut, yang meraih tangan putih gadis itu. Kemudian tangannya merengkuh sang gadis yang kini berdiri sejajar dengannya. Sakura menghela nafas lagi. "Gomen."

Tut.. Tut..

_**.**_

_**This ain't a Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,**_

_**Now it's too late for you **_

_**And your White Horse, to come around..**_

_**.**_

Sasuke terdiam, sementara ia menutup flip ponselnya, dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Sorot mata beriris onyxnya tak kuasa beralih dari sepasang kekasih yang berdiri jauh di bawahnya, saling bercengkrama. Dikepalkannya erat kedua tangannya, sementara kedua matanya terpejam, kesal.

"Jadi begitu ya?"

Serentak pemuda bermata onyx ini membuka matanya dan membalik badannya, mendapati sosok berambut indigo panjang dengan iris lavender yang menatapnya lekat. "Kamu benar-benar.. jahat."

"Hi-Hinata, sejak kapan di sini?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu, dengan sorot mata tak percaya.

"Sejak tadi." Gadis beriris lavender itu mendekat ke arah sang Uchiha, sementara dua tangannya bersilang di depan. "Ternyata aku memang bukan satu-satunya gadis di matamu…"

Sasuke dengan serentak menarik gadis berambut indigo itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya, "Tidak Hinata, tidak… Kamu salah…"

Hinata mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga, hingga pemuda itu menabrak pagar besi pengaman di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, menganak sungai di pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan. "Kamu salah, jika memilih aku sebagai orang yang kamu sakiti!"

"Tidak!" Sasuke kini berlutut di depan Hinata, meraih ke dua tangan mungil Hinata, mengecupnya. "Maaf, aku salah Hinata. Maaf…"

_**.**_

_**And there you are on your knees,**_

_**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me..**_

_**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry..**_

_**.**_

"Tidak." Hinata menepis begitu saja tangan Sasuke. "Sudah cukup."

"Hinata, maaf, aku minta maaf…" ucap pemuda Uchiha itu, melupakan semua image kerennya.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku memang senang kamu seperti ini, minta maaf, menyadari kesalahanmu." Hinata menarik nafas panjang, membuat pemuda di hadapannya ikut tegang, menunggu keputusan gadis beriris lavender di depannya. "Dan aku juga tau, satu-satunya _'Putri'_ pemilik hatimu hanya Sakura-san… Bukan aku. Jadi, karena aku bukan keledai yang dapat kau bodoh-bodohi, kita putus."

_**.**_

'_**Cause I'm not your princess, is ain't a fairytale,**_

_**I'm gonna find someone someday, who might actually treat me well**_

_**This is a big world, that was a small town**_

_**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now..**_

_**And it's too late for you and your White Horse**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your White Horse, to catch me now..**_

_**.**_

Sasuke terpaku. "Hinata, tapi—"

"Sudahlah." Hinata balik badan, beranjak meninggalkan pemuda dengan penyesalan mendalam dalam dirinya itu.

"Hinata aku janji akan berubah!" ucap Sasuke, penuh keyakinan.

Hinata menoleh, secercah harapan muncul dalam hati pemuda Uchiha ini. "Benarkah?"

"Iya!" Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Aku janji."

"Bagus." Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau begitu jangan kecewakan pacarmu selanjutnya ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke benar-benar mati kutu. Ia hanya terdiam di tempat, sementara sorot matanya terpaku pada gadis Hyuuga yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hinata balik badan, meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha itu dengan sejuta penyesalan yang mungkin hinggap di hatinya. "Jaa, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke diam. Tak sedikitpun bergeming saat pintu kembali tertutup, menandakan Hinata benar-benar sudah pergi.

_**.**_

_**Oh whoa, whoa, whoa,**_

_**Try and catch me now**_

_**Oh, it's too late**_

_**To catch me now…**_

_**.**_

_**-OWARI-**_

_**.**_

**Bagaimana Mina?**

**Garing ya?**

**Nah Natsu, gimana? Garing kan seperti yang saya bilang di PM hahahahha **

**Gomen gomen, sudah bikin nunggu, exchange ficnya abal begini hahahahha gomeeeen DX**

**Yah yah, saya minta maaf kalo Sasukenya kerasa kaya di bashing, maaf, saya membutuhkannya. Gomeeeeen DX**

**Toh Sasuke asli ngga begini. Ya kan?**

**Oh ya, kali ini saya beneran HIATUS. Ini tanda saya HIATUS ya, gomeeen**

**Oke deh, saya minta review XD**

**REVIEW YANG BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK**


End file.
